Wiseman (Crystal)
Wiseman is the master and true mastermind behind the Black Moon Clan. He served as Prince Demande's advisor and confidant. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Initially, Wiseman appeared as a hooded figure, clouded in shadow underneath with glowinging red eyes, dark hands, and wears a ring with a grey stone on it. However, this form is not his true appearance. He has merged with the planet Nemesis which has become his true form. a dark planet which emits red lighting. He can display glowing red eyes from the planet and in his true form, displays a skull with the black moon symbol on the forehead. Biography Wiseman is the borrowed form and name of Death Phantom himself. Many years ago, in the time of Crystal Tokyo, Wiseman had become utterly distorted and consumed by pure negative energy and attacked the peaceful land of Crystal Tokyo. Originally being human, Neo-Queen Serenity could not bring herself to take his life. Instead, she had exiled him to the cut-off world of Nemesis. Gradually, Death Phantom became even more sinister and eventually became one with the very planet itself. He obtained the Black Crystal and used it to persuade the few remaining people of the Black Moon clan to work for him, and wipe the supreme Silver Crystal from existence; as it was and is the only thing capable of rivaling the Black Crystal in strength. Taking the identity of Wiseman, he convinced the Black Moon Clan in attacking Earth and with the Black Crystal, allowed them to travel back in time to invade Earth. When Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus and Chibiusa go to Crystal Tokyo to save the kidnapped Senshi, Chibiusa eventually flees into the time stream and Wiseman finds her and controls her, turning her into Black Lady. When Sailor Moon frees her friends, they are confronted by the Black Moon Clan and Wiseman. Rubeus tries to flee, but Wiseman catches him and kills him. Wiseman takes Saphir and Demande into the core of Nemesis, and controls them. He accompanies the two, along with Black Lady in the attack on the palace. After Demande attacks Wiseman, they see only a skeleton and Wiseman reveals his true identity as Death Phantom, fully merged with Nemesis. After Sailor Pluto dies from freezing time and Chibiusa is freed from Death Phantom's control and awakens as Sailor Chibi Moon, Demande in an attempt to makes amends for trusting him, puts himself between Death Phantom and Sailor Moon and Death Phantom's power overwhelms Demande, vaporizing him. Sailor Moon uses her power, seemingly vanquishing Death Phantom, but had disappeared, along with Tuxedo Mask. The couple appeared in the outer reaches of the system where they see the real Death Phantom and Sailor Chibi Moon teleports and joins them. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon use their power and finally destroy Death Phantom for good. Powers and Abilities He possesses the incredibly strong prophetic ability to see into the distant future, and foresee the outcome of certain events. He has complete control over the supremely powerful Malefic Black Crystal he has, and utilize its evil abilities to vast proportions of destructive energy. Trivia Gallery Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Deceased Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal characters